The Zodiac
by AnsemRetort
Summary: Full summary inside. Chai a Chinese/English Fangirl has formed an Organisation of her own. Intelligence is the key in hers. No Squees, no Glomps, just pure determination. Oh, and the powers of the Zodiac, as learnt by her aquaintances. OC's, No Mary-Sues.


**A/N: This is going to span the ENTIRE Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts II storylines. I am going to obviously have to change the storylines a little, it wouldn't be a very good fanfic if I just...moved lines around. I may post a character overview on my profile, as there are so many OC's in this, but the basic summary is this.**

**Summary: ****Chai is a fangirl and is the leader of her own Organisation of fangirls and a single boy. But they aren't the crazed ones, the ones that "Squee" or "Glomp," these fans are the ones who hold compassion for the characters and as such, have fallen in love with them. Through their leader, the barely-17-year-old Chai, they have come together, from all over the world, to break through the fourth wall that periodically cracks at a place of magic. Through living in the area of magic Chai assigned them each their Zodiac sign and trained them to use it using knowledge gleaned from numerous books. They understand that the Organisation won't fall at their feet and that the process of creating a "Somebody" from a "Nobody" is going to be hard, as will the challenging of Sora's very beliefs but they are willing to be scorned and cast aside, if it helps the ones they love.**

**They are Masochists.**

**They are Unwaivering.**

**They are The Zodiac.**

**"****Vox En Pacis"**

**-Freya**

**The Zodiac**

**Those That Give**

A girl stood infront of a high backed chair, which in turn was infront of a large black marble table. Seated around the table were ten other females and one male, each of them had their heads turned towards said girl, who stood at the head of the table, she turned away from the window, her short red hair was tied back in a stumpy ponytail to keep it out of her brown eyes, eyes that lingered on each of the people. She began to speak, taking her seat.

"Today, is the day we were waiting for," her speech pattern was stilted, yet calm, warm, yet steel; several of the assembled had likened it to being hit by a bunny, but it had no discernable accent, however, the words she used betrayed her upper class English upbringing. "Today is the day, that the fourth wall cracks. In doing so, we put our world at risk, but if Harlem-" she gestured one gloved hand to the lone male at the table, he inclined his head to her, long brown hair falling into his green eyes, "and I calculated correctly, due to the energy in the atmosphere and the location of the forced breach, it should close several minutes afterwards. In those minutes we shall have to be extra careful, we must make sure not to disturb or provoke anything in the area that may have a modicum of intelligence so as to stop it from passing over. But when we do-" she now looked around the table, the tenseness in the air heightened a notch and several of the black-cloaked people straightened in their seats, "-when we do, we will start our mission." She clasped her right hand into a fist and held it to her heart, closing her eyes and bowing her head. The other, similarily dressed individuals, followed suit.

"**Vox En Pacis."**

The assembled repeated the words she spoke in unison before one of them, a girl with dyed-green hair raised her hand, the red-head nodded wordlessly to her, the girl reached behind her thin-framed glasses and rubbed one brown eye with a finger as she spoke, her sleeve fell a little as she did so, a goat with a fish-tail was embroidered on her sleeves.

"Chai, about them, when they lo-" The leader-Chai-waved the rest of the question away with one hand.

"Ashaire, they will not love us." She laughed a little as she said so, "of course they will not love us, they do not know us, they do not even _love _anymore. But, we love them, it is odd, but, that is how we found eachother, we, obsessed, passionate individuals, who fell in 'love'," she hooked her fingers round the word, "with fictional characters. We are insane in every sense of the world and in all fairness should go back home to our doting families and grow out of this phase." She surveyed her companions, who all looked a little shocked, was their leader deserting them? "But we will not. Do you know why?" She didn't wait for an answer, "because we _know_. We _know _they are real, we have even encountered them, not fully, but a little, Harlem, enocuntered Arlene, Larxene's "Somebody" in New Orleans two years after Katrina, it was for mere seconds, but it gave us hope, Yolanda-" Chai gestured to a striking African girl of roughly 19, "encountered Lexaeus for mere seconds, but bumped into him none the see, Ashaire? You, yourself, encountered Rauliam, Marluxia's "Somebody" in Polehill! In Kent! We know they are real, so many minds involved in this fandom, so much power behind those minds! It was bound to happen to one fandom at some point! You simply cannot have _that_ many people involved in a fandom, using their minds and the power behind them and _not_ have repurccusions _somewhere_ in the multi-verse!" She sat, having risen from her seat halfway through, getting slightly carried away with her speech, "But back to your point Ashaire. No, they will not love us. But, anybody is somebody if they have someone loving them. It may sound sappy, it may sound cheesy, and it is. Undoubtably, but there is no denying it is a power only we are capable of wielding. They shall spurn us, they shall scorn us and they may just straight out hate us.-" Chai paused and turned to an Indian girl of about 17, -"except for yours Saffron, Demyx isn't the hating kind," she turned back to addresing the entire table, "But we must remain strong in our convictions. Remember friends, this isn't some, Mary-Sue fanfiction. This is real, we aren't perfect, half of us aren't that great looking-" Chai smirked as a light ripple of laughter ran round the table, "But we have trained, this world may not have alot of magic, but damnit, the little we've learnt here shall be magnified by twenty on a world _made_ of magic, we may not be fantastic fighters, but we can hold our own and, like any Organisation, if our entrance is confident, authoratitive and _outwardly_ unthreatening, well, they'll have no choice but to listen to us." A murmur of agreement from those present until another female spoke, this time is was a brown-haired girl with matching eyes, she had the height of a 16 year-old, but was actually the eldest.

"Chai, about our Zodiac..." She toyed with the hem of her cloak, their cloaks didn't have the hood that the Organisation's did, instead there was a large high-backed collar that stood on end and almost grazed the ears, on the sleeves of this girl there were two pitchers of water, one embroidered on each sleeve, both in the action of pouring water, animated yet still. "What are we supposed to do if they find out? I mean, what do they do?"

"Mina, our Zodiac's are of little to no surprise to us of course, easily discovered in _any _womens magazine with prior knowledge of our birthdates, however, since we moved our base to nearer the Break Point, the magic concentration is higher and therefore we are allowed more control over our specific Zodiacs. I, for instance, balanced a stack of books on a pencil this morning, which is why I called this meeting, you are Aquarius correct? Well, your power over the flow of liquids and, of course, air, shall be heightened." Mina scoffed.

"The flow of liquids? Yeah, _that's _helpful." Chai raised an eyebrow.

"You could slow the bloodflow in a person's body, you could stop a waterfall from moving. Do you want me to continue listing the things that fall under your power or shall I just start preperations for the Break?" Mina's lip twitched a little in a smile, Chai had not said it malevolently and never would. Chai's sleeves had the motif of a pair of perfectly balanced scales on them, Chai would never do anything without there being balance. It was one of the reasons that they all looked to the second youngest among them for leadership.

"We munt forget ourselves, nor must we allow ourselves o be swayed. We still address eachother with our names first, we still hold true to our motto but most important? I need to ask you to think on this question for a few hours. Before the Break." Chai took a breath, "Where this takes you, do you choose to go? Are you willing to sacrifice doting, caring families and this very _Earth_, to meet and save those that, til recently, we thought were fiction? Those tht will not treat us with respect, or kindness, or love, or admiration or even just mild affection?" Silence from the table as several members cast their eyes to the marble. Chai nodded and rose to leave, "I shall leave you to prepare, I suggest you all do the same, but think on those words. You can't say that I didn't warn you later."

**Those That Receive**

Xemnas stared out of the window in the Round Room, hands clasped behind his back as he heard Saix give XII and II a mission in Twilight Town. Something was...wrong. He couldn't place a finger on it and, though he could not _feel_ uneasyness, there was a certain, apprehensiveness that came with not knowing why his instinct was telling him that something was...wrong. He stood like that for several seconds longer before turning away from the window, nodding at Saix and leaving the Room, it was proably nothing and Kingdom Hearts needed to be checked.

**Those That Give**

Chai was heading the 'V'' of black-cloaked individuals, they were given a wide berth by the few passers-by, not because they were scared of them, but out of respect. For they looked like Druids and they were at-

"Stonehenge?" A girl with hair dyed a blue that matched her eyes said incredulously. Chai's glance slid to Harlem, obviously her second in command, they exchanged a slight smirk.

"Maya," Harlem began, his New Orlean accent waivering slightly with suppressed laughter and clapping a hand on the back of the girl, "just _where_ did you think the Break Point was going to be if we kept referencing a place well-known for _magic _and we're in _Salsbury?_" Maya frowned and shrugged.

"I just-never expected to see it..." The girl had the twinge of aColombian accent to her and just added to the fact that the Zodiac that Chai had set up truly was, a diverse group. Said Libra halted suddenly and held out one arm to halt those behind her also.

"This is it." She whispered, just loud enough for Harlem to hear, he moved next to Chai who turned her head slightly, her eyes wide and looking, for the first time, a little unsure.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Can't you feel it?" Chai looked down to her hands and felt the tingling of electricity in them, Harlem clenched and unclenched his hands, nodding as he did so.

"I never really believed in all that Stonehenge bull..." Chai laughed a little, turning to face the people that she had become good friends with over the course of the last two years, two blonde haired girls were talking in hushed whispers while pointing to the large stones, rapid-fire Polish being hard to follow.

"I've lived here all my life, I've always known that there was something special about this place. But, before we began our research I never really would have belived that this is the one place that the fictional breaches the reality." Harlem laughed a little at Chai's words.

"Who's to say which side is the fiction?" Chai raised an eyebrow and half her mouth twitched upwards into a smile at her friend's faux deep question but it dissapeared quickly as she checked her pocket-watch, it was the one thing she brought with her. Last year she had instructed each member of The Zodiac to bring one thing that would remind them of home, because it was likely that they wouldn't be coming back. Four of the members had left that day.

"Look!" Harlem hissed, watching as a seemingly normal patch of air cracked in two and light streamed through. Chai allowed herself a brief moment of satisfaction, they had been right, this was the date that the wall's fissure opened, now they just had to be quick.

"NOW!" Chai yelled as ten black-cloaked females jumped onto nearby mounds of dirt and leapt at the light with practiced skill. She looked to Harlem, who walked through, leaving the acrobatics to the others. Chai took one look back at the view of the setting sun and snickered inside at the clichéd last sight of Earth.

She walked.

**Those That Receive**

"Something has breached the castle." Vexen was calm in his delivery, clasping his hands together and looking at each of the members, "We need to find out what it is and bring it back here for..." He paused and a slightly scary look came into his eyes, he treated everyone and everything as a specimen to be studied, whatever it was that had breached the walls would certainly make for some...intruiging study, "_experimentation._" Xemnas nodded from his chair, the tallest in the White Room, Larxene snickered and flipped her knives expertly in her hands, the blades glinting Zexion spoke nxt.

"Could it be the Keyblade-Wielder? He has been getting closer to Castle Oblivion..."


End file.
